Project Summary/Abstract Mycoplasmology is the study of Mycoplasma spp. and closely related bacteria, including many species that are either primary human pathogens or have significantly detrimental impacts on our animal- and plant-based food supply, with attendant socioeconomic consequences for human health. The premier international meeting focused specifically on this topic is the International Congress of the International Organization for Mycoplasmology (IOM). This Congress, held biennially since 1976, supports direct exchange of recent progress in mycoplasmology and helps to establish research goals and partnerships for the future. The IOM Congress also provides a venue for career development, networking and formal recognition of early career achievements by the next generation of young scientists. The IOM?s 22nd International Congress (www.IOM2018.org) will take place 9-13 July, 2018, at the Sheraton Harborside Conference Center in Portsmouth, New Hampshire, marking the first time the Congress has returned to the US since 2004. About 250 delegates representing more than 30 countries are expected to attend, based on past IOM Congresses held in the US, UK, Europe, Israel, Turkey, China, Japan and Australia. All presentations and materials are in English. The scientific program is a mix of high-profile interdisciplinary keynote addresses, named award lectures in basic and translational mycoplasmology, abstract-driven plenary and poster sessions, and workshops. The keynote speakers confirmed for IOM2018 are all members of the US National Academy of Sciences. The diverse specialties of the program committee (16 ethnically diverse scientists from 12 countries, with equal gender representation) encompass abstract categories typically including molecular and cell biology, pathogenesis, epidemiology, diagnostics, chemotherapy, immunopathology and vaccinology. The program further aims to unify mycoplasmology by highlighting those aspects of diverse pathogens and diseases that cross the traditional specialty boundaries. The IOM2018 will be particularly timely in that regard because of the advantages the relative simplicity of mycoplasmas confers for current proteomics, metabolomics and synthetic genomics research. The schedule also incorporates ice-breakers and numerous opportunities for informal networking and exchange of ideas among all participants. The Congress will receive financial support directly from the IOM and corporate sponsorship. While the Federation of European Microbiological Societies supports European trainee participation, the specific aim of this NIH proposal is to promote the involvement of up to 20 US graduate students and postdocs by partially defraying their costs of participation in IOM2018.